Emotional Sovereignty: Soberania Emocional
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Deathfic; Yaoi; Three-shot :: "Por que você tinha que morrer!", Essa é a pergunta que decidira completamente o destino do Alice Game... E de Rozen, que perdeu uma das pessoas que mais amava.
1. Capítulo 1: Regen

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas se Peach-Pit ficarem bêbadas e eu forçá-las a assinar um contrato... Ei! eu também posso sonhar, não posso?

**Informação (In)Útil: **Essa fanfic se passa algum tempo depois de Rozen Maiden Traumënd.

**  
Emotional Sovereignty **

_Capítulo 1: Regen _

- O que houve, Mestre? O senhor está tão triste nesses dias que se passam lentamente... - se pronunciou o demônio coelho, quebrando o silêncio mesclado com o barulho de chuva caindo instalado naquela sala.

- Não é nada, Laplace. - disse Rozen quase que automaticamente, ocupado demais vislumbrando a chuva, sentado em sua cadeira de balanço almofadada com tecidos vermelhos. A chuva começou a 1 semana atrás, ao mesmo tempo que o Pai entrara em depressão.

O coelho olhou para o mestre com um olhar de malícia. Quem sabe ele poderia se aproveitar dessa situação? Laplace, pensando rápido, decidiu não fazê-lo, não gostaria de ser punido pelo Pai. Instantes de seu raciocínio estar completo, pediu licença e se retirou.

- _"Melhor assim... Agora posso ter um pouco mais de privacidade..."_ - pensou Rozen enquanto pegava sua xícara de chá de camomila e desgustou um pouco mais dela.

A chuva... Algo que lava a alma com um poder imenso! Ela apaga o fogo, nutri a terra, se fortalece com o vento e a lua, e até enferruja o metal. Ela era a soberana das ações da natureza.

Rozen logo sabendo daquilo, ou melhor, já sabia a muito tempo disso. Estava lendo há algum tempo atrás um livro sobre este tipo de assunto: "Soberania da Natureza", este era o título do livro. Enju havia dado a ele de presente de natal, quando ele ainda era seu aprendiz.

- ... Enju... - falou o nome dele num tom baixo. Parando de se balançar na cadeira, se lembrando do ex-aprendiz, recordações de seus momentos juntos vieram-lhe na cabeça. - ...

O Criador olhou para cima, encarando o teto vermelho de sua imensa sala, porém só conseguia ver o rosto de seu ama--

- Hunf! Mas o que eu... - cobriu a face com uma das mãos, irritado por pensar nele. - ... estou pensando? Enju, por que?

Logo ele abaixava o rosto, querendo escondê-la do mundo exterior. Ele começou a encolher os pés e as outras partes do corpo na cadeira, como um criança assustada e triste. Lágrimas começaram a vazar de seus olhos, percorrendo a mão que mascarava sua face e pelo seu rosto, que começava a ficar lentamente vermelho como seus olhos. Deu um súbito balanço em sua cadeira, caindo dela... Não conseguia raciocinar direito com esse impacto... Não conseguia combinar frases para falar e nem parar de chorar.

- Enju... Por que você... Tinha... - estava falando muito quebrado. Suas lágrimas começavam a cair no carpete, manchando ele. Fez um esforço para se levantar, ainda sim bambamdo muito para ficar de pé. - POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE MORRER, DESGRAÇA??

Falou isso do fundo de seus pulmões, retirando todo o ar possível deles, fazendo aquilo ecoar por toda a sala. Caiu no chão mais uma vez, só que agora sentado, chorando descontroladamente, como um bebê, só conseguia pensar nele. Não parava de pensar nele. Até que... Decidiu fazer algo para se alcamar e lavar sua alma de tantos sentimentos negativos: Ele começou a desabotoar o camisão branco com uma mão, enquanto a outra retirava o cinto de sua calça marron claro. Estava agora só de cueca, que foi logo retirada de seu corpo. Se pôs de pé mais uma vez, nu. Rozen fitou a chuva janela afora: Queria sentir os pingos gelados e gotejantes sobre seu corpo, queria que eles o purificassem, que o fizessem esqueçer de seu falecido ex-aprendiz.

Se dirigiu para fora da sala, sendo recebido por um vento gelado ao abrir a porta. Tremeu um pouco, mas isso não importava, conseguia aguentar. Foi correndo para a porta de entrada de sua mansão e abriu a porta com exctase correndo por suas veias. Lá estava ela: A chuva, a soberana da natureza. O barulho de chuva ficou mais forte ao ser aberta a porta. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele e saiu correndo para fora, sentindo a quase torrencial chuva atacá-lo com suas fortes gotas de água. Ele correu por toda aquele seu imenso jardim: Ele correu, correu e correu, ele pulou nas poças que se formavam no chão, rodopiava, fazendo uma dança com a chuva que molhava ele mais e mais. Por fim, já ofegante, ele se jogou contra a grama molhada. Com um sorriso nos lábios, começou a rir, rolando seu corpo pelo gramado, fazendo grudar algumas pequenas folhas verdes grudarem em seu corpo

- Arf... Arf... Hahaha! - virou-se de lado, olhando para o nada, deixando molhar pela chuva... Quando... Sentiu Enju abraçá-lo, também nu. Rozen arregala os olhos.

**# Flash Back #**

_O dia estava quase igual a esse, a chuva estava ligeiramente amena. Rozen e Enju estavam tomando chá juntos, jogando conversa fora. Estava um tanto frio aquele, por causa da chuva, precisavam fazer algo para se aquecerem, então resolveram tomar um xícara bem quente de chá. _

_- Rozen-sama... - se pronunciou o aprendiz, saindo do sofá e indo em direção a janela, tocando no vidro e olhando para o tempo lá fora. _

_- O que foi, Enju? - olhava-o, sorrindo, admirando as madeixas loiras dele. Era incrível a semelhança que ambos tinham, exceto pelos olhos, claro. _

_- Gostaria de fazer uma loucura? - sorrindo, parecendo malicioso (o sorriso), foi em direção ao mestre e amado, sentou-se em seu colo e iniciando uma sequência de beijos em seu pescoço, suaves e carinhosos, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em desabotoar o camisão branco dele. _

_Rozen foi pego de surpresa, tanto pela pergunta quando pelas ações que se seguiriam dela. Não tirando o sorriso do rosto, bebeu um pouco mais de seu chá quente, já que a xícara estavam na mão dele, e a colocou na mesinha de centro, em cima do seu respectivo pires. _

_- Vai com calma, Enju! Eu nem estou preparado ainda... - disse com certo humor. Afastou-o um pouco de si, abrindo com um tanto de pressa a blusa dele, admirando o peito nu e branco dele. Com o dedo indicador e o polegar, pegou em um dos mamilos rosados dele, girando-o como se fosse um botão de rádio. A outra mão se ocupava em trazer a face do aprendiz para perto de si, iniciando um roçamento entre os lábios. _

_- Não estou falando disso, Rozen-sama! - se desfaz do beijo que seu mestre iniciara, mas não do aperto em seu mamilo, estava gostando. _

_- Então me mostre, qual é a loucura? _

_..._

_- Você não me pega!! Nã-nã-nã-nã-nã-NÃ! - Enju mostrou a língua para o seu mestre, correndo completamente nu na grama que era molhada pela chuva, que também molhava ambos os rapazes loiros, ambos nus. _

_- É isso que você pensa! - fala entre risos, correndo atrás do aprendiz, - Volte aqui, seu demôniozinho! _

_- Nunca! AhahAHAHAhahahaHAHA!! - correndo mais rápido, mas logo caiu no chão ao sentir seu mestre pegar em suas pernas. Rozen havia escorredo, e acabou caindo sobre as pernas de Enju. - Rozen-sama! Você está bem? _

_- Se eu estou com você, eu estou bem... - falava enquanto subia suas mãos e seu corpo no corpo de Enju. Deslizava as mãos delicadamente por toda aquela superfície macia e molhada dele. Agora seu corpo estava acima do dele, protegendo-o da chuva. _

_Ficaram se entre-olhando por vários minutos, até que Rozen fez o primeiro movimento e colocou o dedo mediano rente aos lábios dele, que foi logo engolido por Enju, que lambia o dedo, chupando-o. Enquanto fazia isso, Enju fez o mesmo movimentos, só que com seu polegar, colocando-o rente lateralmente nos lábios Rozen, que copiosamente começou o sugá-lo para si e lambê-lo. Não demorou muito para seus corpos se acariciarem, se roçarem com delicadeza e leveza. Eles não queriam fazer amor, queriam se tocar, se beijar e se abraçar, porque isso para eles... já era um ato de amor. _

_Pararam de fazer isso e se abraçaram forte, sob a chuva que aumentava ligeiramente. Enju encostou a cabeça no peito de seu mestre e fechou os olhos. _

**# Fim do Flashback #**

Rozen "abraçou" o Enju nu que estava vendo agarrado nele, mas aquele ilusão logo se desfez, fazendo Rozen perceber que ele nunca mais iria voltar.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

Olá pessoas! O Bozo chegou! XD  
Digo, Digo... O aoi chegou! lol

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. O título dele está em alemão, e significa "Chuva" (bem conveniente, não? xD)

Mesmo ela sendo uma Deathfic, eu acho que vocês irão gostar. Vocês irão saber um lado mais íntimo do Rozen que não é mostrado no Anime e nem no Mangá, já que ele é falado tãããããããããooo bem pelas filhinhas dele! Mas ninguém é perfeito XD

E também... vocês irão gostar por outra motivo: QUAIS SÃO AS POSSBILIDADES DE VOCÊS VEREM O ENJU E O ROZEN PELADÕES CORRENDO NA CHUVA?!

HUAHUAHUAHAUAUAUUAHUAUHAUHAUAUHUAUHAUHAUAUHAUUAUA!! Nenhuma, claro XDDD  
Já temos aí um ponto positivo para mim, não? XD

Sayo o/


	2. Capítulo 2: Kostbare Gedächtnisse

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas se Peach-Pit ficarem bêbadas e eu forçá-las a assinar um contrato... Ei! eu também posso sonhar, não posso?

**Informação (In)Útil: **Essa fanfic se passa algum tempo depois de Rozen Maiden Traumënd.

**Emotional Sovereignty **

_Capítulo 2: Kostbare Gedächtnisse_

Depois do episódio da chuva, Rozen pegou uma febre muito forte. Estava com 45 graus de febre! Não sabia como podia estar vivo. Será que era porque... _Ele_ estava lá para protegê-lo? Ele não sabia bem ao certo, mas queria acreditar nisso, e estava. Rozen passava o dia todo na cama, olhando para o nada, lendo um livro ou olhando para o que tinha janela afora, a chuva já havia passado.

Eram 3:17 da tarde, Rozen estava repousando tranquilamente, sonhando: Um sonho lindo, colorido, calmo... Estava tudo calmo em sua mente aquele momento, porém aquilo foi quebrado pelo som da porta abrindo, e de louça se mexendo, era leve o som, mas acabou com o sono de Rozen.

- Ah! Me desculpe, Rozen, me desculpe! Eu te acordei, não foi? - disse a menina entrando com uma bandeja com o chá, alguns pães e o remédio de Rozen. Ela tinha a pele bem branca, aparência de uma menina de 16 anos. Tinha olhos violetas bem escuros, cabelos marrons, presos por um prendedor feito de trevos de quatro folhas. Usava um vestido branco de meia manga, meio gotic lolita misturado com aldeã (só que todo branco), e no pulso direito tinha uma pulseira feita de pedras verdes. - Eu atrapalhei seu sonho, não foi?

- Claro que não, Klee. Se você não tivesse me acordado, não me lembraria do horário de tomar meu remédio. Tenho que te agradeçer por isso. - Rozen deixou a menina meio emcabulada, fazendo ela gaguejar um "de nada".

- O Sr. está se sentindo melhor? - disse a menina, colocando a bandeija na cama dele, fazendo com que Rozen se sentasse na cama para poder comer.

- Hunf! Ainda estou péssimo, Klee! Quando esta febre vai passar? - nunca foi de ser impaciente, sempre tinha calma para fazer as coisas, mas ultimamente parecia estar se comportante diferente do que ele normalmente era. Desde aquele dia, ele mudou alguns aspectos de sua pessoa. - Não estou mais suportando ficar trancado nesse quarto!

Klee ficou calada, não podia fazer nada quanto a essa febre. Ela não tinha como curá-lo e nem como fazer a febre abaixar, só e somente apenas com os remédios. - Me desculpe... Rozen... Se eu ao menos eu fosse... Fosse como as outras... Se eu tivesse... Poder para...

- Shhhh... Shhhh... - colocou o dedo rente os lábios da boneca, para ela não dizer mais besteiras. - Você é especial para mim, Klee! Quando dei vida a cada uma delas, foi porque eu tinha um amor indivual e especial para cada. Você não é diferente! Sem esse amor, não é possível criar uma Roza Mystica. Mesmo você não tendo poderes, você ainda é única, é especial!

- Mas eu... Eu não sou uma Rozen Maiden! - fechou a cara, meio irritada com essa dura verdade.

- Verdade, você não é... Você é mais do que isso.

- So-sou?! - se surpreendeu. Se ela não era uma Rozen Maiden, então, o que ela era?

- Você é a minha enfermeira, você é a boneca que cuida de mim! A boneca que cuida do pai doente. Nenhuma Rozen Maiden pode fazer isso sem antes vencer o Alice Game, porém você não precisou disso...

Isso era verdade! Rozen não estava mentindo. Grüner Klee, nome completo da boneca, não precisou passar no Alice Game pois ela foi criada a poucos meses atrás. Em um dos impulsos artísticos de Rozen, ele visualizou a imagem dela em sua mente, desenhando e projetando tudo perfeitamente. O corpo já estava pronto, mas não iria dar vida a ela... Não era preciso e também não queria conturbar a vida de suas 7 filhas. Porém, quando houve o ocorrido do dia de chuva, ele precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele. Não podia ser Laplace, pois ele iria acabar matando ele, então a única opção que teve foi dar vida a Grüner Klee. Mesmo ela não tendo poderes, ela ajudava muito! Mas... Não saberia por quanto tempo a deixaria viva.

Klee começou a chorar de tanta emoção que sentiu com as palavras de Rozen. Rozen a abraçou, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dela. - Muito obrigado por estar viva, Klee.

- Não, Rozen, eu que tenho que agradeçer! Você quem me criou... Eu... Eu não estaria aqui sem você... - sorriu, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos violeta escuro. Logo depois saiu do quarto, sem antes dizer a ele para tomar direito os remédios e comer tudo.

- Claro, farei isso. - sorriu, pegando os remédios e tomando com o chá que Klee preparou a ele. Depois comeu tudo, leu o livro que estava lendo, o livro que Enju havia dado ele (nunca terminou de ler ele) e voltou a dormir, voltando a ter seus sonhos... Sonhos que não eram sonhos, eram lembranças que voltavam a sua cabeça.

**# Primeira Lembrança #**

_Rozen estava na sua casa de inverno, em um dos N-fields. Estava tentando criar a Alice, ou seja, antes de criar as Rozen Maidens. Estava balançando num ritmo frenético e meio nervoso em sua cadeira de balanço, à sua frente estava sua mesa de montagem de boneas e em cima dela uma cabeça sem olhos e sem cabelos, só a estrutura já formada. _

_- Por que? Por que eu não... Por que eu não consigo?! - se questionava, parando de balançar em sua cadeira e se aquientando. Colocou suas mãos na cabeça, querendo arrancar aqueles cabelos loiros. Não conseguiu se conter, e começou a desabar em lágrimas - Por que, meu Deus, por que?! _

_O barulho da porta da frente era ouvido, e seguido de um vento frio com um pouco de neve, Enju adentrava o recindo acalorado pela lareira. Estava com uma sacola de compras em mãos, irei fazer um jantar especial para ele. Só ficava imaginando a carinha fofa e alegre que ele iria fazer quando visse que ele iria preparar o prato favorito dele. Colocou as compras na mesa e foi pegar algumas panelas para fazer o jantar, foi quando ele ouviu um choro baixo. Sabia que era seu mestre. Foi até ele, vendo ele naquela posição triste e parecia que também mostrava medo de falhar em fazer a boneca perfeita. Enju se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro dele. _

_- Rozen-sama... - olhou para ele com um olhar triste. Não gostava de ver seu mestre desse jeito. - Sai daí e vamos comer algo, estou fazendo seu prato favorito... _

_- Não, Enju! Não quero! - tirou de forma bruta a mão de Enju com sua própria mão - Me deixe em paz! Não está vendo que eu estou tentando raciocinar?! _

_- ... Já que quer assim - ficou com um olhar mais triste ainda, virou as costas para ele e foi em direção a cozinha - Vou preparar o jantar então. _

_Algum tempo depois Rozen já estava mais calmo e já havia se livrado daquela estrutura da cabeça que havia feito. Lavou seu rosto, para ver se tirava a vermelhidão de suas bochechas, ajudando só um pouco. Foi até a cozinha, já sentindo o cheiro de sua comida favorita e por um instante abriu um sorriso no rosto, mas logo se desfez dele pois sabia que um sorriso e elogiar a comida do aprendiz e amado não iria concentrar a erro que fez há algum tempo atrás. Se aproximou sorrateiro de Enju, ficando a alguns centímetros dele. Pegou na mão dele que não estava ocupada com a mesma mão que retirou brutalmente a mão que Enju colocou no ombro dele. _

_- Enju eu-- _

_- Quer se desculpar? - falou de uma forma fria, atropelando a fala de seu amante, se preocupando mais com a comida do que com ele tinha a dizer. _

_- Sim... E tamb--_

_- Perdeu seu tempo, Rozen-sama! Estou chateado com você por ter feito aquilo. Eu sei que você tem esse grande desejo de criar a boneca perfeita. Eu também já me acostumei você fazer isso quando está irritado com essa questão... Mas o que você fez hoje... - parou de falar, reorganizando seus pensamentos em instantes - Hoje você vai dormir na cama, eu irei dormir no tapete de pele em frente a lareira. _

_- Enju, escute o que eu tenho a te dizer! - sabia que ele estava ignorando-o, mas mesmo assim iria falar - Sim, eu estou com uma grande obsessão por criar essa boneca perfeita! Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu te amo! Nenhuma boneca vai te substituir, nunca! A boneca perfeita pode quebrar, perder um olho e ficar velha e empoeirada, e tudo isso será resolvido concertando ela que ela ficará nova em folha! Mas... Seu eu quebrar seu coração, nunca mais você me amará... E se eu despedaçar esse belo cristal que chamamos de "confiança" eu posso até concertá-lo, mas nunca será mais o mesmo... O que eu quero dizer, Enju, é que... É que... Nenhuma boneca poderá substituir nosso amor... Nenhuma boneca irá te substituir! Nem mesmo a Alice! Ela nunca irá tomar seu lugar... Por que você sempre estará em primeiro lugar. _

_Enju escutava tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, e mesmo se "preocupando mais" com a comida, ele ouvia cada palavra e quando terminou seu discruso, lágrimas caiam disfarçadamente dentro da panela com comida. Enju subtamente largou a panela e o abraçou forte, ainda chorando, acomodando a cabeça no ombro de seu amado mestre. _

_- Me perdoe, Rozen-sama, por ser tão ciumento! _

_- Não Enju, eu que preciso te agradeçer, se não fosse por você, não estaria te dizendo isso. Nós sabemos o quão importante é o ciúmes em uma relação... Mas... Não sabia que era tão importante assim. - Rozen dirigiu a face de seu aprendiz em frente a dele, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto e sorrindo - Podemos comer agora? Adoro quando você faz meu prato favorito. _

_Enju acenou positivamente com a cabeça e terminou de fazer o jantar, enquanto isso Rozen arrumava a mesa. E como sempre, Rozen fez aquela carinha fofinha e alegre quando comia seu prato favorito, especialmente quando era Enju que a preparava. E mais uma vez Rozen caia na brincadeira de Enju, achando ele ia deixar lamber um pouco da comida de seu dedo, mas acabava tendo a própria na ponta de seu nariz. Enju era um brincalhão quando queria, e um garotinho ciumento também. _

_..._

_Depois de terminar o jantar, lavar, secar e guardar a louça e panelas que não precisavam ficar de molho para o dia seguinte, Rozen e Enju ficaram sentados no tapete de tigre branco com listras pretas (sim, um tapete de tigre, com cabeça com dentes e tudo mais!) tomando chocalte quente e conversando e ouvindo a lareira fazer aquele gostoso barulho crepitante. _

_- Já volto. - disse Rozen no meio da conversa deles, deixando a xícara fora do tapete, para não manchar, e foi para o quarto, voltando com cobertores, e travesseiros de pena de ganso._

_- Para que tudo isso? - perguntou curioso, quase já sabendo a resposta. _

_- Você não disse que iria dormir aqui no tapete? Então por que não dormimos nós dois? - sorriu para ele, colocando os travesseiros e cobertores no chão._

_- Boa idéia! - riu, ajudando seu mestre a arrumar tudo. Mesmo depois de arrumado, eles não se deitaram, ainda iam ficar conversando um bom tempo, tomando juntamente chocolate quente. - Rozen-sama! _

_Enju molhou um pouco do dedo indicador no chocolate quente, mas não lhe causando dor, e colocou o dedo lambuzado em frente dos lábios dele. Rozen não iria cair nesse denovo! Mas Enju começou a tentar convencê-lo, dizendo que ele não iria fazer aquilo denovo. Rozen ficou duro até o fim, porém o fim chegou bem cedo, porque foi convencido bem rápido pelo aprendiz. Rozen abriu a boca o suficiente para deixar entrar o dedo indicador de Enju, que se aproximava aos poucos até ele... Lambuzar o nariz do mestre com o chocolate que havia no dedo. _

_- Hahaha! Rozen-sama bobão! - aproximou seus lábios, que deixavam a língua sair, perto do nariz de Rozen, e com a língua de fora lambeu todo o chocolate que havia no nariz dele. _

_- Ah, não! - dizendo num tom calmo, pegou a mão que continha o dedo "achocolatado" de seu aprendiz e deu um leve empurrão nele para ele se deitar, só ficando a mão, que Rozen segurava, para cima. - Seu dedo não vai escapar de mim dessa vez. _

_Abriu bem a boca e abocanhou o dedo indicador de Enju, chupando-o, sorvendo de todo o chocolate que continha nele, enquanto que com a outra mão ele desabotoava a camisa dele, deixando só mestade do peito e barriga exposto, o que já era suficiente. Mesmo o dedo não tendo mais chocolate, continuava chupando-o, mas agora parou e começou a lambê-lo dentro da boca. Com a outra mão deslizava pela parte descoberta do corpo de Enju, era como se a mão dele fosse um patinador que deslizava graçiosamente pelo gelo, parte do peito e barriga descoberta de seu aprendiz. Por sua vez, Enju não resistia a nada do que ele fazia, fechava os olhos para sentir melhor essas sensações, soltando gemidos ao sentir seu mamilo descoberto ser apertado medianamente forte, pois ele sabia que ele só apertaria algo dele forte quando estivessem em um momento de puro exctase. _

_..._

_Rozen e Enju já estavam despidos completamente de todas as roupas, dançando em um ritmo carinhoso e paradoxalmente rápido. Seus corpos suados e embebidecidos de puro amor faziam movimentos sicronizados, e quase colados. Suas línguas, fora das bocas, se entrelaçavam sem descanso. As pernas de Enju estavam entrelaçadas e quase coladas, pelo suor, nas de Rozen, que por sua vez moldavam o entrelaçar das pernas de seu aprendiz. Os movimentos dos quadris de Rozen eram constantemente mais rápidos. Gemidos de ambos eram misturados com o crepitar da lareira, eles eram altos e demonstravam grande afeto que um sentia pelo outro, pelo prazer, pela confiança. Ambos se apertavam um no outros, sabendo que a hora era chegada. Um líquido perolado começava a escorrer pelos corpos cansados, mas ainda sim agarrados um no outro, abraçados e enrolados nas cobertas._

_- Rozen-sama? - disse Enju após recuperar o seu fôlego, olhando olho no olho. _

_- Sim? - Rozen ainda estava meio ofegante, dava muito trabalhar dar conta de Enju. Olhou nos olhos dele, chegando bem próximo e mordiscando a ponta do nariz dele, dando um baixo e breve riso. _

_- Eu sou a sua Alice? - ousou a perguntar aquilo. Sabia o que ele iria responder, mas será que ele manteria aquela resposta para sempre, mesmo depois de conseguir a verdadeira Alice? _

_- Sim, Enju... Você é e sempre será minha preciosa Alice. Ou melhor dizendo: Meu precioso... - uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de ambos, terminando aquela que começou com ciúmes e terminou em duas lágrimas de amor. _

**# Segunda Lembrança #**

_Rozen já terminava os projetos para sua última boneca: SchneeKristall. Ela era um projeto bem desafiador: Precisava de paciência para fazer a roupa, paciência para criar vida dentro dela, surgindo apenas de uma simples e rosa... Era tanto o que fazer nela e por ela, que aquilo deixava Rozen muito ocupado, que passava noites planejando mais para sua última filha. Enju, para evitar do que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás na casa de inverno, ele resolveu falar com seu mestre poucas vezes, trazia café para ele todas as noites, e fazia refeições reforçadas para ele. Mas ele também não ficava para trás! Também fazia seus projetos de boneca. Ele já fez no total de três bonecas, e queria dar vida à elas o mais rápido possível. Queria que seu mestre sentisse orgulho dele. Mas havia um detalhe importantíssimo: Ele não conseguia criar a Roza Mystica, assim como seu mestre e amado fazia. Ele tentava, tentava e tentava, até não poder mais! Por que ele não conseguia? Será que ele não tinha poder para isso? Será que... Ele não tinha o amor necessário para fazê-las ganhar vida? Não! Impossível! Enju amara com todas as forças seu amado mestre... Como isso... Estava tudo tão errado! _

_Os dias foram se passando, e algo mudou na relação de ambos, ou melhor, Enju havia mudado: Ele não sorria mais para seu mestre, olhava-o com indiferença, dormiam em quartos separados. Rozen percebeu que algo estava errado, mas ele só iria falar com ele depois de SchneeKristall estivesse pronta. _

_..._

_Rozen tomou coragem, estava com o coração na mão, sua boca e garganta estavam secas e suava frio. Estava se aproximando do quarto de seu aprendiz, quando começou a ouvir barulhos de algo se quebrando. Apertou o passo para chegar mais rápido, mas não teve coragem de abrir a porta, só ficou escutando os barulhos. _

_- Por que eu não consigo?! - dizia ele, martelando com toda a força em uma das 3 bonecas que havia feito. Ele odiava elas, odiava todas as três. Odiava-as porque não conseguia fazê-las ganhar vida, porque não conseguia criar Rozas Mysticas para elas. - Por que eu não consigo dar vida a elas?! Por que eu não consigo criar Rozas Mysticas?!_

_Terminou de destruir completamente a primeira, e logo em seguida foi para a segunda, martelando nela com mais força ainda. - Será que eu não tenho amor suficiente para elas?! Será que eu não consigo?! Hein?! Por... POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO AMÁ-LAS COMO EU AMO VOCÊ ROZEN?! - deu uma última martelada nesta, estraçalhando ela de uma vez só. _

_Rozen arregalou os olhos, chocado com o que ele dizia, chocado com o que ele fazia com as bonecas que ele criara. Sem mais o que poder fazer, entrou com força no quarto, correndo para seu amado e o segurando, antes que fizesse mais uma besteira._

_- Pare, Enju! Pare com isso! Não faça isso! - o segurava com uma mão na barriga, e a outra no punho da mão em que ele segurava o martelo. Ele olhou para as bonecas que ele fez: São simplesmente belas, mas infelizmente só conseguiu entrar a tempo de salvar uma. - Pelo menos uma está salva... Agora solte este martelo e me escute! _

_Enju não escutou: Empurrou Rozen com força, fazendo-o cair no chão. Jogou o martelo em sua direção, mas por sorte ele não atingiu nenhuma parte do corpo de Rozen. - Não! Eu não irei te escutar! Porque eu deveria?! Você consegue criar Rozas Mysticas, consegue criar belas filhas... e eu? O que eu--_

_- Isso não é verdade, Enju! Pelo que eu pude ver, você criou lindas filhas também! E eu... E eu posso te ensinar a criar a vida delas, mesmo contra os meus princípios, mas por favor, seja racional! _

_- Não me interrompa! Eu cansei! É toda a hora Alice isso... Alice aquilo... Um dia eu criarei a Alice... E EU?! SERÁ QUE EU NÃO SOU IMPORTANTE?! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SE ESQUEÇEU O QUE ME DISSE NAQUELE DIA NA CASA DE INVERNO, OU SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIU CUMPRIR?? - disse aquilo com todos os sentimentos possíveis que havia dento de seu peito, ficou sem fôlego, mas ainda sim consegue se locomover. Pegou a mala que estava na sua mesa. Não era de roupas, e sim de uma quarta boneca que estava criando. Ele não havia terminado ela, mas com uma "certa contribuição" da última filha de seu EX-mestre, ela iria criar vida. _

_Rozen se levantou do chão assim que viu seu amado sair correndo daquela forma. O procurou em todos os lugares da casa, só não em um. - Não... Ele não ousaria em... - quando entrou em seu quarto de criação, percebeu que SchneeKristall estava sem um dos olhos. Rozen ficou com uma raiva instantânea de Enju. Ele queria apagar todas as lembranças relacionadas a ele. Queria destruí-lo... Ele queria... Chorar. _

_Desabou em lágrimas, vendo o quão errado foi em dar mais atenção para as bonecas do que para se amante. Tinha raiva dele mesmo por ter errado, mas cego demais para perceber, culpou sua filha, punindo-a, fazendo seu corpo sumir. Nunca iria por os pés no mundo humano. Não teria contato com eles, a não ser que ela mate uma de suas irmãs. Saiu dali, se arrastando pelas paredes até chegar ao quarto de seu EX-aprendiz e olhou para o corpo da boneca que não foi destruído. Ele se agachou, quase caindo em cima dela (mas que por sorte não aconteceu), e percebeu que tinha um nome ao lado dela: Grüner Klee. Rozen sorriu para ela, pegando-a no colo._

_- Você é a única coisa que me deixa mais perto dele, Klee. Minha boneca precisa... - beijou a testa da boneca. - Meu... Precioso... Alice... _

_Lágrimas de dor e saudade rolaram, caindo sobre a boneca. _

**# Fim das Lembranças #**

Rozen acordou suado e chorando involuntariamente. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que era de noite. Eram provalmente 00:38 quando ele acordou. Ficou fitando o teto por mais 12 minutos, se lembrando das lembranças com que ele sonhara e revendo tudo o que ele fez. Quando ele chegou a conclusão de que não foi por inveja que Enju fez tudo aquilo...

- Tudo que Enju fez foi por amor a mim... Ele queria provar que... - sua cabeça parou de raciocinar e tentou reorganizar tudo - Enju... Meu amor... Meu Alice...

As mesmas lágrimas do dia em que Enju partiu voltaram, só que agora em mais quantidade.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Wow!! Isso sim é que foi um belo de um capítulo, não acham? XDD  
Tenho muita peninha do Rozen e do Enju... Não puderam ficar juntos ;-;  
Mas de uma coisa sabemos: ROZEN NÃO DA CONTA DO ENJU!! XDDD

E o que vocês acharam sobre a revelação da verdadeira origem da Klee? ficou legal?

Ah sim! sobre os títulos: "Kostbare Gedächtnisse", traduzindo do alemão para o português significa "Memórias Preciosas" (mais uma vez muito conveniente, hum? XD); e "Grüner Klee", também traduzindo do alemão para português "Trevo Verde" (nome muito óbvio/relativo, não?)

Agora vamos as respostas do capítulo anterior \o\

**Demitria Blackwell:**

AAUHAUHAUAHUAUUA!! CONSEGUI SUPERAR SUA MENTE MALICIOSA!! VIVA!! \O/ #10 pontos para o Aoi#  
Mas agora tente imaginar o Rozen com aquela Carinha Fofinha e Alegre, lambuzando toda a bochechinha de da sua comida favorita lol

E como eu havia previsto, essa fanfic vai ser Three-shot mesmo. Espero que curtam o último capítulo! É agora que o destino final de Rozen será executado! huhuhuhuhuhuhu!!

Sayo o/


	3. Capítulo 3: Grüner Klee

**Disclaimer 1: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas se Peach-Pit ficarem bêbadas e eu forçá-las a assinar um contrato... Ei! eu também posso sonhar, não posso?

**Disclaimer 2: **A personagem Grüner Klee, que apareçe nesta fanfic, é de toda e total autoria minha. Por favor peçam permissão antes de usá-la em suas fanfics.

**Informação (In)Útil: **Essa fanfic se passa algum tempo depois de Rozen Maiden Traumënd.

**Emotional Sovereignty **

_Capítulo 3: Grüner Klee_

Três semanas depois, Rozen já havia se curado da febre alta, mas isso não quer dizer que estava tudo bem: Ele havia caído em grande depressão após aquele dia inteiro de lembranças que invadiram seus sonhos, e que ainda invadem cada vez mais intesamente. Ele tentava disfarçar que não estava deprimido: Dava passeios longos pela grande área verde de sua casa, lia vários livros, brincava com Klee... Porém o Dêmonio coelho havia percebido isso.

Com um sorriso mais malicioso do que o normal, Laplace caminhou em direção a grande sala vermelha da casa, onde Rozen estava descansando um pouco em sua cadeira de balanço. Fechou a porta da sala, atrás dele, e foi até o Criador.

- Está havendo algo, Rozen? - perguntou como quem não estava interessado com os problemas do outro, só e somento simplesmente para puxar assunto.

- Não é de seu interesse, Laplace. - falou em tom imperativo, se balançando em sua cadeira num ritmo lento. - Só estou de mal humor hoje...

- Entendo. - ficou parado no mesmo lugar, com um olhar cobiçador, querendo arrancar a verdade do homem que estava a sua frente. - Quer que eu faça um pouco de chá para você?

- Não, obrigado. Klee está cuidando disso agora mesmo. - continuou a falar em tom imperativo, porém disfarçou o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Só de falar de Klee, melhorava ligeiramente.

- Está certo. Irei me retirar agora, mas qualquer coisa é só você me chamar. - começou a desaparecer do recinto, insatisfeito dos resultados que conseguiu. Rozen cortou aquela conversa pela raiz, mas mesmo assim não iria desistir tão fácil...

- _"Ele percebeu que eu estou num estado diferente... Melhor eu disfarçar melhor, não quero que Klee perceba."_ - bolou seu estratagêma rápido. Não queria preocupar a boneca mais ainda.

Ele pensava que era um estorvo para a boneca. Klee cuidara dele, e ainda cuida, muito bem quando estava com febre alta. Ela já segredou a ele várias vezes que tentou liberar seus poderes, assim como Suigin Tou, para curá-lo mais rápido desta febre, mas nada adiantou, ela não conseguia. Rozen por sua vez só elogiava ela, dizendo que ela era especial e que nunca precisaria participar do Alice Game. Só isso ele poderia fazer por ela, não poderia dar poderes à ela porque ela já está viva. Ela precisaria tentar liberar seus poderes sozinha.

Ouve-se batidas na porta. Era Klee, trazendo o chá que Rozen havia pedido. Rozen pediu para ela entrar e logo a porta foi aberta com cautela, já que a boneca estava usando as duas mãos para carregar a bandeija. Terminando de passar pela parte mais difícil, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a mesinha de centro colocar a bandeja, quando tropeçou numa parte do tapete que estava elevada, deixando cair a bandeija junto com o conjunto de chá de Rozen, que foi logo quebrado com o impacto. Rozen saiu de sua cadeira, se abaixando e pegando os cacos de porcelana e colocando-os na bandeja.

- Me desculpe, Rozen! Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe! - ficando agitada, se abaixando depressa e ajudando ele a pegar os cacos - Eu sou uma desastrada mesmo! Quebrei todo o seu conjunto de chá!

- Hahahaha!

- Do-do que está rindo, Rozen? Isso não tem-- - foi interrompida, sentindo ele acariciar sua cabeça, fazendo-a corar - ... gra-graça

- Não é nada. Está tudo bem... Sério. - sorriu para ela, pegando duas xícaras que só ficaram rachadas. - Olha, mesmo a asa e o bico do bule estando quebrados e o próprio bule está rachado, ainda tem chá para nós dois dentro dele. E essas duas xícaras não ficaram tão avariadas assim. Ainda podemos tomar chá.

- Cla-claro, Rozen.

- Não precisa ficar encabulada! É normal uma coisas dessa acontecer. Outro dia mesmo eu derrubei várias taças de cristal que estava carregando para guardar no armário, lembra?

- Si-sim... Mas e a mancha de chá no seu carpete?

- Eu mesmo cuido disso, pode deixar comigo!

- Está... Está bem...

Mesmo com a maioria do conjunto de chá avariado, Rozen não se importava. Ainda dava para tomar chá, certo? Klee insistiu que queria fazer outro chá, mas Rozen recusou. Ela fez aquele chá com tanto carinho, então tomaria aquele chá. Se sentarem ambos juntos no sofá macia e de estampa vermelha e plana, colocando, juntos, a bandeja, agora rachada, com o restante do conjunto de chá que não estava tão avariado. Klee iria servir o chá, porém Rozen a impediu antes, dizendo que dessa vez ele serviria chá. Logo em sua mente veio Enju... Eram poucas as vezes que ele servia chá para Enju. Mas por que pensar nele essa hora? Só por que Klee era a filha dele? Mas... Ela lembrava seu ex-aprendiz nos primeiros meses que virou seu aprendiz: Era meio desajeitado, meio inocente e sempre pedindo desculpas por coisas que aconteçe com qualquer pessoa.

- _"Mas o que eu estou pensando?! Não posso visualizar Enju através de Klee! Eles são totalmente diferentes! Isso não..."_ - parou seus pensamentos assim que ouviu ser chamado por Klee. - Hun? Sim, Klee?

- Eu perguntei se o Sr. gostaria de um pouco mais de chá, sua xícara está quase vazia... - pegou o bule com as duas mãos, pronta para servir o resto do chá que havia no bule.

- Claro, por favor. Ficaria feliz se o fizesse - sorriu, estendendo a xícara para ela, que servia o resto do chá. - Você se encomodaria se me deixasse sozinho um pouco?

- Não, de jeito nenhum, Rozen! - sorriu, pegando todo o conjunto de chá, tanto os cacos quanto as peças que usaram para tomar chá. - Vou jogar tudo fora, está bem?

- Só jogue os cacos fora, pode deixar o resto do conjunto que nós usamos agora para beber chá. - falou enquanto sorvia um pouco do chá. Klee estranhou, mas não questinou. Pegou a bandeja com o conjunto de chá quebrado e saiu da sala, fechando a porta assim que saiu.

Assim que Klee saiu, Rozen colocou a xícara de rachada na mesinha de centro, pôs a cabeça para o alto e pôs-se a pensar. Encarou o teto da sala, pensando o quão estúpido foi ao condenar SchneeKristall por algo que ela não fez, por odiar Enju por todos os anos, achando que ele sentia inveja, que tinha rancor dele. Logo sua depressão aumentava, caía em lembranças felizes que tinha junto de Enju. Se culpava cada vez mais... Sentia pena das filhas: Condenadas a um jogo doentio que ele mesmo criou. Sentia pena de Klee, uma inocente em toda essa história, que se culpa por não ter poderes para ajudá-lo. Sentia pena de... Enju... Pensando o quanto ele sofreu para esqueçer o amor entre os dois, e substituir aquilo por ódio e rancor. Logo lágrimas começaram a correr pela sua face, lágrimas de dor e de desespero. O que devia fazer? Como devia agir? Como ficaria o Alice Game agora que sabia o erro que cometeu? Como ficaria... Como ficaria Klee ao saber a verdade? Como ela...

- Enju... - dizia baixo e em lágrimas o nome de seu amado. Repetiu seu nome várias vezes...

...

Rozen havia tomado um banho quente, demorado e relaxante, precisava tirar toda aquela tensão de seu corpo. Vestiu seu pijama, como sempre e se deitou na cama. Esperava Klee, ele havia pedido para ela fazer um chá que fizesse ele relaxar mais ainda do que estava relaxado. Também pediu a ela para trazer um vidrinho laranja com um tipo de açúcar especial dentro dele. Klee preparou o chá com calma, demorando um pouco para achar o vidro de açúcar, que por inconveniencia estava sem rótulo. Vinte minutos depois, trouxe o chá de Rozen, colocando-o no criado mudo

- Aqui está seu chá, Rozen. - sorriu de forma doce, abrindo o vidrinho laranja de açúcar. - Quer que eu coloque quanto de açúcar?

- Pode colocar tudo... Ou melhor: Deixa que eu coloco. - tomou o vidrinho laranja das mãos de Klee, despejando todo o conteúdo dentro da xícara de chá. Mexeu bem, para que tudo fosse dissolvido, e depois começou a beber aos poucos, até terminar de sorver todo o chá açucarado. - Estava muito gostoso... Tinha gosto de... Carinho...

- Ah, obrigado! Fico feliz que você gostou! - a boneca corou levemente. Estava acostumada com os elogios que ele dava ao chá que ela fazia, por isso não ficava mais tão envergonhada quanto antes. - Acho melhor eu ir agora, estou com sono, e você também deve estar, não é?

- Sim... Muito cansado também. - pegou a boneca pela nuca e deu um beijo em sua testa, fazendo-a corar mais do que estava. - Boa noite e bons sonhos.

Klee retribuiu o beijo, dando-lhe na bochecha. Disse o mesmo para ele, saindo do quarto dele, apagando a luz e fechando a porta. Aquela seria a última noite de Rozen...

O noite passou voando para ambos. Klee acordou mais cedo, ela mesma queria acordar o Rozen, como toda a criança fazia. Foi rápida, porém sorrateira até o quarto dele. Abriu a porta lentamente, espiando para ver se ele ainda estava na cama e logo se assustou, silenciosamente, ao conseguir ouvir a respiração alta dele. Preocupada, abriu ambas as portas, já que era porta-dupla, e foi correndo até Rozen, que estava deitado, e se ajoelhou do lado dele.

- Rozen, o que está acontecendo?! - percebia que ele respirava desesperadamente, agora está em silêncio sua respiração, e suando muito, e estava suando frio. - Pode me dizer o que está ocorrendo? Por favor, diga!

- Eu estou morrendo... - olhou para ela com um olhar de afeto e ao mesmo tempo de despedida, fazendo um carinho na bochecha da boneca com seus dedos.

- Ro-Rozen... Nã-não brinca comigo... - arregalou os olhos, desesperada, porém não conseguia sair daquela posição por causa do enorme choque. Lágrimas começavam a cair de sua face

- Klee... Eu... Preciso te contar algo...

- Fale! Fale o que quiser... Eu... Eu... - segurava a mão de Rozen que a acariciava, mas segurava forte.

- Eu não sou sei Pai... Não fui eu quem te criei... - começou a contar toda a verdade... TODA. Falou sobre Enju, sobre o caso que eles tinham... Tudo nos mínimos e possíveis detalhes. Falou sobre o que ocorreu quando ele partiu: Falou de seus sentimentos, dos esclarecimentos que ele teve a poucos dias atrás da verdadeira razão dele ter feito o que fez. Aquilo deixava Klee mais chocada, chorava cada vez mais. - Klee... Existem dois jeitos de vencer o Alice Game: um você já sabe... E o outro... Irei te contar agora...

Segredou para ele o outro jeito. Se sentia mais fraco a cada minuto... O açúcar especial, que na verdade era um potente veneno que matava a pessoa a longo prazo, está fazendo seus efeitos finais... Mas Rozen ainda conseguia falar...

- Caso minhas filhas, ou só uma delas venha como Alice... Por favor, explique tudo para elas, pois vão achar que você me matou. Diga a elas que eu peço perdão por deixá-las antes do Alice Game ser completado. E...

- E... ? - segurava a mão dele mais forte que antes, não queria que morresse sem dizer suas últimas palavras.

- Para mim... Você já é uma Alice... - se colocou em posição reta, como se fosse um defunto no caixão, coberto até a altura do peito ele fechou os olhos... E mergulhou em sono profundo eternamente.

- Rozen... Rozen... - chacoalhava ele de leve, repetindo o nome dele várias vezes. Começou a gritar o nome dele, chachoalhando-o lenta e fortemente. - ROZEN!!

Gritou o nome dele alto com toda as suas forças. Algo começou a sair dentro dela, algo começou a mudar dentro dela. De olhos fechados, dizia para si mesma que ele iria acordar. Ficou assim durante uma hora, e quando abriu os olhos, se surpreendeu com o que viu: Várias vinhas contendo trevos de quatro folhas estavam escalando as paredes, os armários, dentro deles, os banheiros, até o chão! Todo o N-field de Rozen estava coberto por aquilo, até a própria área verde! Olhou para a cama de Rozen, o único local que estava imaculado: Ele estava vestindo agora um terno preto bem formal, sem gravata, e havia em sua cabeça uma corora feita de folhas bem verdes, dentes de leão e vinhas com milhares de trevos de quatro folhas. (igual aqueles coroas de flores que as meninas colocam nas cabeças). Klee ficou chocada: Seus poderes finalmente se revelaram.

- Por.. Por que? Por que vocês só se revelaram agora?! Quando eu mais precisei vocês não se revelaram!! Por que?! - voltou a chorar, tendo raiva dela mesma por não ter liberado eles antes. Então, uma bolinha de luz branca, da mesma cor de sua roupa, apareceu na frente dela. A bolinha de luz começou a falar para ela não sentir raiva, que aquela era a decisão dele ter feito o que fez. A culpa não era dela. - Você... Você tem razão...

Klee pegou a bolinha de luz branca com suas duas mãos, observando ela, mudando seu olhar para um olhar de compreensão e de felicidade, pois sabia que onde é que Rozen estivesse, ele estaria feliz, ao lado de seu amado e eterno ex-aprendiz...

- Rozen... - uma lágrima amorosa cai sobre a bolinha de luz, indicando que aquele seria o nome de seu espírito artificial. Depois olhou para o corpo de Rozen, deixando seu olhar se perder nele.

Num mundo repleto de luz, árvores, água abundante, flores, pássaros, como se fosse um parque natural, duas almas se tocavam e se beijavam com todo o amor que cada uma podia dar a outra. Seus corpos ficaram mais próximos, quase colados. Ele havia finalmente perdoado... O outro finalmente havia compreendido o verdadeiro motivo do outro... Ambos se amavam.

Seus nomes? Rozen e Enju.

**  
Fim**

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Bem... Finalmente acabou, né? chora  
ai ai!! Que final mais lindo!! Não acham? TT"

Todos se deram bem no final... Exceto o Laplace! xD

**Laplace:** - Eu só apareçi no começo dessa fanfic para quê? Para enfeite?

Cala a boca que você no final sempre sabe de tudo! Até parece que você não soube, mesmo eu não escrevendo isso ¬¬

**Laplace:** - Hum... É verdade...

Aff, como tu é chato, hein? ¬¬ -taca uma pedra da cabeça dele-

Enfim... Espero que vocês tenham gostado bastante dessa fanfic! Foi muito legal escrever ela! eu acho que agora eu estou começando a retirar minha ferrugem para escrever fanfics x3

Espero que todos tenham gostado do final! E logo logo escreverei mais fanfics!

Ah, sim! outra coisa que eu quase me esqueçi: No cap. 2, logo no começo da primeira lembrança quando o Rozen chora por que não estava conseguindo criar a Alice... Quem se lembrou da cena de RM Traumënd em que Souseiseki "vê" o pai chorando, e a Bara Bara aparece e diz que o pai está chorando porque ele não consegue criar Alice... Bem... Não é mera coincidência porque eu usei está cena do Rozen chorando XD. Se a Bara Bara não tivesse interrompido, Souseiseki iria ver "mais" do que ela queria XD

O nome deste último capítulo foi o nome da Klee porque, se vocês perceberam no anime, toda a vez que é o nome da boneca o nome do episódio, ela aparece como uma "boneca feita" (ou seja: mostrando seus poderes e blá blá blá)... Então resolvi colocar o nome dela. E também pelo desenrolar final de todo este capítulo, claro.

Mais uma vez digo: Espero que tenham gostado desta fic!

Sayo o/


End file.
